Weasels and Butterflies
by divabee
Summary: Rated R just incase. First fan-fic, plz review. Summary: When a certain weasel, and one certain butterfly start falling for eachother, what will happen with The-Boy-Who-Lived, will he be jealous, or happy for the couple? Especially when almost every singl
1. Default Chapter

Weasel's and Butterflies

A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. If they are characters not from the books, they are mine. I do give permission to only Joanne Kathleen Rowling to use my characters if she'd like to.

Chapter 1: The Rose

"Ron! Ron, wake up! It's Christmas!"

Ron Weasley, a 16 year old boy, with flaming red hair, freckles, and a gangly body, was slowly opening his eyes. He saw two heads hovering above him. One with bushy brown hair and overly large teeth, and another with black hair, round wire frame glasses, and a scar shaped like a lighting bolt. These two heads were his best friends Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter.

"Ron... you've got presents to open!" said Harry. "Hurry up and come down to the common room!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." He was having that dream again. The one with the angel. She had black hair and large silver butterfly wings, almost like an Invisibility Cloak. He couldn't see her face, but could tell she was very beautiful. She would call his name repeatedly in a smooth, almost liquidy sort of vioce. He recognized the vioce, but he couldn't tell who it belonged to. Slowly she would fade away, and Ron would gradually wake up. Today was different though. He had the dream and right in the middle of it, Harry popped in saying things like, "Get away from her!" and "She isn't yours!"

But now it was time to get up, and face the cold (literally), hard world. But on the bright side, there _were_ presents to open. Ron rushed down stairs after Harry and Hermione.

Under the tree was a pile of presents each for the trio (they were the only Gryffindors left at Hogwarts for the holiday.). Ron's pile was the biggest. he started to open the gifts. They included a knit sweater from Mrs. Weasley, and some home-made fudge from his little sister Ginny, a Skiving Snack Box from Fred and George, a dragon tooth from Charlie, and a picture from Bill of his 3 month old child Fiona (the mother is Nymphdora Tonks). Percy wasn't the kind to send presents. From Hagrid there was a batch of his rock cakes, Harry got him a miniature version of the newest broom, a Platinum Phoenix, and Hermoine, of course, got him a book, "A Day In The Life Of A Muggle." Inside was a little note: Ron, I got this for you in hopes that it will help you boost your Muggle Study grades. Happy Christmas. Your friend, Hermione Jane Granger.

But, there was one more present. A golden box, long and skinny.

"Who's that from?" asked Harry and Hermione together.

"I don't know. There's no name." replied Ron.

Ron opened the present to find a beautiful rose. the most velvety red he'd ever seen.

"It's beautiful." said Hermione.

"It's cheesy!" said Harry laughing.

"There's a note!" exclaimed Ron. "It says 'Happy Christmas, from The Butterfly. This is an everlasting rose. It won't die. It is a symbol of my love for you.' Who is "The Butterfly?" And why are they in love with me?"


	2. The Realization

The Realization

'The Butterfly... it has to be her... I mean, I keep having dreams about this girl, a butterfly like creature, and now I'm receiving roses from a butterfly...' Ron's thoughts were interrupted by his friend Harry.

"Hey Ron. Why did the girl through the butter out the window?"

"I don't know, Harry. Why?" replied Ron sarcastically.

"To see the butterfly! Hahahaha! Get it Ron?! To see the butterfly! Oh, I'm so witty."

"That's not very funny anymore, Harry. It was about the first six-million times, but not anymore."

"It was never funny. It is rude and inconsiderate of Ron's feelings, Harry," interjected their friend Hermoine.

"Just because you like me, doesn't mean you have to act like you don't!"

"Ron! You told him!"

"Told me what?"

"That I like you!"

"Uh... Hermoine... I never told him..."

"Wha... wha... what?! Oh, shit, I'm so embarrassed!"

"It's ok Hermoine, I was just joking." Said Harry quietly. "But, I... uh... sort of... um... like... uh... you too."

"Oh... uh... how... uh... sweet... uh..." said Ron, his voice oozing with sarcasm. At this Hermoine threw her overly large, book _(600 Magical Cures For Your Everyday Hinkypunk Induced Injuries) _at Ron.

"Bloody hell Hermoine! What was that for?"

" But just as Ron was saying the last syllable of the last word, Harry and Hermoine were already snogging on the couch in front of the fire.

"While you two are going at it, I'm going to head to bed. Don't make too much noise and don't forget protection."

As Ron said this he dodged another flying book, and walked up the stairs to bed.


End file.
